


too bright

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, projecting onto characters is my hobby, this is so unhealthy, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: me projecting my relationship onto shuichi and kokichi because my relationship is deteriorating amd theres nothing i can do about it.. ??!!its more likely than you'd think.i just needed to vent cause i've been feeling down lately. anonymous because my girlfriend follows me on my normal account and might see it.this is a different situation because it's very messy and complicated for me,, for one, the "rantaro", the "shuichi", and the "kokichi" are all dating. 3 way, and yeah. another is that the "rantaro" and the "shuichi" haven't fucked, its just a symbol that they're much more close to each other than the "kokichi" is to either of them. theres a lot of other factors but i'm just so tired. ugh.





	too bright

Shuichi knew two things. 

One, he couldn't do anything correctly without it turning into an awkward mess.

Two, he loved his boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, a lot. Too much, perhaps.

And yet, although they had been dating for almost a year, they had never ever even talked about getting intimate. Of course, Shuichi fantasized, so so much about his lover's eyes, and his hips, all referencing the few blurry pics they sent each other (rarely, and afterwards they wouldn't talk about it). About how he would sound as his ass was getting slammed by his dick, about how his cum would taste.

And recently, they hadn't been talking. Shuichi wanted so fucking bad to call, to scream at Kokichi and ask what's wrong?! Is it me?! But he already knew the answer.

He loved him so much. He really did. He wanted to hold him, tight in a grasp he couldn't escape from. He grew increasingly jealous of anyone who even looked at Kokichi, because then they got to look at his lovely face and admire it. 

He wanted to confront him, tell him his deepest insecurities that he wasn't good enough and that he feared Kokichi would leave him or they wouldn't love each other anymore. It hurt so much, but then again Shuichi had always been a bit of a masochist. 

Shuichi had been getting closer and closer to Rantaro, instead of actually facing his problems. They laughed and talked together for hours, and it made Shuichi wonder if it was right for him to feel happier with Rantaro than his own boyfriend.

He shared his insecurities with Rantaro, instead, finding solace in his warm embrace and his honey smelling body. He was comforted, more than Kokichi would ever do for him. After all, a liar wouldn't know how to do that.

And yet, Shuichi thought, as he was hugging Rantaro, Kokichi hadn't done anything wrong. He was definitely overreacting to the situation.

Shuichi couldn't help but remember his past abusive relationship that Kokichi had helped him get out of. The cold, chilly glares she gave him, the way he was being ignored and was left alone with his own thoughts as she went out with her friends. She said he couldn't, though.

He voiced this to Rantaro. 

"I'm sure you are overreacting. Relationships can be confusing. Kokichi's an asshole anyways," Shuichi was told by a sweet voice. 

Shuichi nodded, his chest still feeling ripped out. Rantaro smiled, then hesitated. Then stooped down a bit, kissing Shuichi lightly on the lips.

He knew this would happen, and so he kissed back.

It was only three minutes later, and the two of them were undressing in Rantaro's bedroom. Shuichi's chest thumped, now feeling like he never had a heart to begin with. It was hollow. That was the only way he could explain it.

Shuichi kissed Rantaro, cupping his cheek and pressing harder and harder, digging for something. Some kind of emotion for him to find in the stranger kissing back. Eventually hickeys were pressed on his pale skin. He felt cold, sitting there while Rantaro worked. 

He wished he could feel something other than the heaviness inside.

Rantaro, with his warm yet rough hands, roamed around my body and kissed all over. 

"Do you like it rough?" He asked.

He nodded, just wishing this was over. Maybe if it was harsh enough he would make Shuichi feel pain.

Light, delicate brushing turned to harsh slaps and burning handprints. Shuichi wished it was Kokichi. He miss him. He wished he replied to his texts, He wish it wasn't so painful yet dull. Life was dull.

"Are you ready for more?" Rantaro asked.

"Yeah."

He put his large fingers up his ass, lube slathering the inside. Shuichi half heartedly hummed, nodding at him to continue.

"You're so pretty it hurts," he told him. Shuichi's face turned red. He felt like he was on autopilot, or maybe his soul had left his body because he didn't feel in control.

He seemed satisfied with my response, and with his lube work, because he was aligning his cock with Shuichi's asshole. He didn't want to be here anymore.

He might have came already because Rantaro got up and took a shower. He looked up, letting his fingers run through his tangled hair. The ceiling light was too bright.

Too bright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> me projecting my relationship onto shuichi and kokichi because my relationship is deteriorating amd theres nothing i can do about it.. ??!!its more likely than you'd think. 
> 
> i just needed to vent cause i've been feeling down lately. anonymous because my girlfriend follows me on my normal account and might see it.
> 
> this is a different situation because it's very messy and complicated for me,, for one, the "rantaro", the "shuichi", and the "kokichi" are all dating. 3 way, and yeah. another is that the "rantaro" and the "shuichi" haven't fucked, its just a symbol that they're much more close to each other than the "kokichi" is to either of them. theres a lot of other factors but i'm just so tired. ugh.


End file.
